


Not Sad

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Swearing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Sejun is daring. Nuff said.
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/Sejun Nase
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Not Sad

**Not Sad**

He was breathing harshly, the puffs of air ruffling my hair as he exhaled. I wasn’t in the healthiest position either, leaning over him sideways to my left, elbow digging into his thigh.

“Sejun…” he whispered, fingers raking my scalp as his hips thrust up.

“Hnngghh…” I pushed down on his knees, telling him to stop, or I will stop.

I heard the announcement of the next station and then a few moments later, the automatic doors slid open and footsteps of exiting passengers followed.

I adjusted my forearms, almost laughing when I let him go with a pop, and with him gasping, _Fuck._

“Sejun… pl – oh…”

I swallowed him down again, deeper this time, holding my gag reflex better. _Damn, the hours of practice on my toys didn’t disappoint._

I let him move then, thrusting up into my mouth and away again and again. His right hand was sweaty against my nape, his fingernails leaving crescents.

I slid my hand up and down his sex, wet with my spit, hot and throbbing. He was near and I wanted it. Reaching under, I rolled his balls, feeling his back arch as he exhaled sharply.

Any moment now.

“I – I can’t…”

He nearly crushed me as he leaned forward, groaning into my hair covered by his trench coat. He was shaking, his cock spurting as I swallowed and swallowed… and…

I licked my lips and wiped my face with my handkerchief. I emerged from under his coat red-faced with my hair glued to my forehead and neck, and elated.

“You owe me,” I told him smugly.

“’Tang ina.” He said, grabbing me by the throat and kissing me.

I felt the blood rush down to my cock, already hard after what I did, and I smiled when he let me go.

“Don’t forget what you said,” I said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“Grabe ka,” he chuckled, looking over behind him and in front as he zipped up his pants.

I sighed as I leaned on his shoulder, my eyes heavy as I felt the strain in my neck. It was already 10 PM when we parted from the others, drunk but not overly so that we couldn’t go home.

Twenty bottles of beer later, dares and truths were offered and my turn resulted in a goddamn dare – sex on public transport or pay one hundred dollars. Stell didn’t help either when he bet a beach stay for three days that I couldn’t do it.

_I fucking did it._

Our stop was called and we made sure we got our bags slung on and we weren’t forgetting anything. He took my hand as we stood up and we got off the bus.

“Excuse me,” I heard someone behind us and we both looked at her. “Here,” the student said.

She had my handkerchief. The one I used to wipe Stell’s…

“Gamsahapnida,” I said, bowing.

“You are…” she motioned _crying , _then pointed at Stell’s lap.

“Ahh…”

“Sad?” she asked.

“Not sad,” I said, then bowed again as she left smiling.

Stell was laughing as hard as I was, and I think we didn’t stop even after we got into our apartment.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for spending the time to read!  
> Did you know writers eat comments? Even a smiley will be awesome!


End file.
